


请合理使用瓦坎达的科学技术

by shawtheash



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash





	请合理使用瓦坎达的科学技术

这事说起来有些尴尬。不，可能不是“有点尴尬”就能概括的。这事尴尬极了，尴尬到不堪入目的地步。

瓦卡比把那个“外来者”押过来时，空气中的气氛十分凝重。每个人都沉默着，目不转睛地盯着这个被铐上来的年轻人，对他的来意和身份满腹狐疑。而外来者的目光从一开始就没离开过王座上的提查拉。提查拉朝他走过去，他的眼睛也一直黏在国王的身上，直到提查拉在他的面前站定。

“你现在还活着的唯一原因是我知道你是谁。”提查拉一字一句地说道。

外来者把一声嗤笑咽回喉咙里。他上上下下地把提查拉打量了个遍，眼神极尽轻蔑。然后他开口了：“问我——”

底下传来了一阵轻不可闻的布料摩擦声，提查拉感到自己的两腿一凉。所有人都看了过去，提查拉缓缓地低下了头。

他的裤子主动把自己脱掉了。

 

这事说起来有些复杂。

作为一个科技领先全世界几个世纪的发展国家，瓦坎达在坚持不懈地搞科研的道路上也坚守着自己的传统。几十年前，一位科学家用科技重新诠释了灵魂伴侣的寻找与确认，并把这套新的辨认系统用到了瓦坎达人的裤子上。包括裙子。和内裤。简而言之，当你的裤子认出了你的灵魂伴侣，它就会掉下去。这确实有点尴尬，所以瓦坎达人学会了把视线保持在别人的腰部以上，不过这个外来者显然不知道这一点。

“妈的，”舒莉猛地站了起来，已经顾不上管理语言了，“艾瑞克·斯蒂文斯，你赶紧移开视线，不要——”

外来者的目光在从萎顿在地的裤子上抬起来的时候又扫过了提查拉的胯部。舒莉一个箭步冲过去，及时兜住了提查拉滑下来的内裤。大家迅速地瞥了一眼，粉色的平角。

提查拉在迄今为止的人生中碰到过许多很难抉择的事情，而他知道眼下的情况正是其中之一。

这裤子，他是该提，还是不提？

 

“你竟是提查拉的灵魂伴侣？”拉蒙达的声音比平时尖细了不少，显见被吓得不轻，“你……你到底是谁？”

外来者缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，突如其来的新状况显然也拖慢了他处理信息的速度。

“雅达卡，”外来者说道，“恩乔布之子。”

“这不可能！”拉蒙达彻底尖叫了起来。部族首领们面面相觑，舒莉仍然保持着替提查拉提着内裤的姿势，她在这几分钟内接收到的信息量太大了，她需要缓缓。

所以，传失踪的王子恩乔布有一个儿子，而这个儿子还是提查拉的灵魂伴侣。

舒莉觉得自己手里这条承载了上一辈的秘密的内裤太重了。

 

至于艾瑞克·斯蒂文斯——或说雅达卡——是怎么从一个来势汹汹的挑战者变成国王的合法伴侣的，就是另一个比较长的故事了。硬要概括一下的话，他们打了一架——也许不止一架——提查拉差点死了，艾瑞克也差点死了，不过他们都没死。现在他们相处得很和睦，在各自的理念间求同存异，一同努力着把瓦坎达发展成一个更好的国家——这是坊间流传的版本。

“我觉得他们把实情夸大了。”艾瑞克喘息着说。他刚刚在提查拉的胸口啃了个爽，而提查拉也隔着内裤把他撸得完全勃起了。

“什么实情？”提查拉问道，他撑起半个上身，好让艾瑞克的内裤（是的，他换上了瓦坎达特产的高科技内裤）能扫描到自己的脸。内裤“嘀”了一声，他没把脸对准。干。艾瑞克因为验证未通过的震动抖了抖。

“我俩之间的。有一个版本是我俩如胶似漆，连开会都要手挽着手，甚至有人声称看到过我们在那尊傻不拉叽的黑豹雕像上头接吻……以及你能不能对得稳一点，这玩意儿震起来可真刺激。”艾瑞克挪动了一下自己的腿，导致提查拉第二次也没能对准，内裤又震了一下，“哦操。我们到底为什么一定要穿这种内裤？就不能直接扯下来吗？”

“你别乱动，雅达卡。”提查拉皱起了眉，把脑袋往左边又移了一点，还是没能扫到。艾瑞克的内裤长长地“叮”了一声，比之前两次更长地震动了一次。艾瑞克优雅地捂住了自己的胯下，试图让自己狰狞的面部表情看上去不那么狰狞。

AI的电子音平缓地响了起来：“雅达卡亲王，您的内裤已被锁定，请五分钟后再试。”

两人沉默了一会儿。

“我们到底为什么他妈的一定要穿这种内裤？”艾瑞克真挚地问道。

 

来找自己的提查拉看起来有些欲言又止，舒莉索性放下了手上的活儿，打发走了身边的同事，问道：“怎么了？你的表情像是卡了个灯泡在嘴里。”

“是这样的，舒莉。”提查拉斟酌着自己的措辞，“我知道在裤子上加装辨认灵魂伴侣的系统是瓦坎达的传统，但你能把面容ID改成指纹锁吗？”

“当然！”舒莉爽朗地一口应下，“不过我能问一下为什么吗？我以为面容ID挺好用的。”

提查拉思考着该怎么体面地解释这件事情。舒莉边在屏幕上敲敲按按边留意着他，随口问道：“这给你俩的性生活造成了困难吗？”

提查拉叹息了一声。岂止是困难。

 

在两人下一次滚到一起之前，舒莉已经把他俩的面容ID换成了指纹锁，不过每个方法都必定存在着不可避免的问题，这是一条很重要的公理。艾瑞克的手指被汗水和前液弄得湿漉漉的，而指纹锁显然不认识他的手指了。内裤尖叫着震动了一下，提查拉险些从床上弹了起来。

“妈蛋。”艾瑞克骂道，把手指在床单上随意地蹭了蹭，还是没通过指纹锁。提查拉猛地抓住了他的手腕：“你等一下再按，这玩意震起来确实……”

提查拉自己的手碰到了指纹锁，内裤长长地震动了一下。提查拉在AI温柔的“国王陛下，您的内裤已被锁定，请五分钟后再试”中蜷成一团，感到些微绝望。

他恨死瓦坎达的高科技了。真的。

END


End file.
